


Samdy Week

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy and Sammy are frisky boys, F/F, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly I'm gonna try to make these pretty cute and silly, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Stories done for @bendylovessammy's Samdy Week 2019





	1. Ritual

So, [@bendylovessammy](https://tmblr.co/mdUU2aybZ6mT7QwLmRCOB-g) is doing a [Samdy week](https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com/post/181434704672/its-samdy-week-thanks-to-everyone-that-voted) and I thought I’d participate because I really like their content. Today is ritual.

* * *

Sammy performed a lot of sacrifices for his Lord. It wasn’t uncommon to see him walking through the halls with some poor sap slung over his shoulder. Whether they were alive or dead tended to vary on whether or not Sammy had completed his sacrifice of the day. Bendy had told Sammy that the daily sacrifices weren’t really necessary. He was a big boy. He could get his own food. But he never pushed too hard for Sammy to stop. The Ink Demon had an ego and rather enjoyed the worship. Not to mention, it kept Sammy happy. Usually, Sammy would sacrifice a Butcher Gang Member or some poor soul who’d wandered into the studio, Bendy would appear, and then they’d make out or something.

“They’re disgusting,” Alice muttered as she and Allison watched Sammy practically skipping back to his sanctuary to perform that day’s ritual. He was dragging a Piper and a Fisher behind him and had a stupid smile on his face as he hummed to himself.

“You’re just jealous of how cute they are together.” Allison nudged her girlfriend gently.

“We’re much cuter!” Alice sputtered, shoving Allison to the side. Allison just laughed before playfully shoving Alice back. Alice huffed, folding her arms and turning her body away from Allison.

“I was just joking, babe.” Allison wrapped her arms around Alice, kissing her cheek. Alice huffed more, pouting in a manner Allison found quite adorable.

“Sammy and Bendy being together keeps both of them out of your way.” Allison continued, kissing Alice’s cheek again. “And Bendy’s certainly been in a better mood since they got together.”

“I guess you’re right…” Alice conceded. “But I still don’t like them.”

“You don’t have to.” Allison laughed. 

Meanwhile, Sammy was setting up the ritual. The Piper and Fisher lay tied up in the middle of the circle, thrashing about and trying to bite at Sammy’s fingers whenever the prophet got close. But even getting his fingers bitten wasn’t enough to ruin Sammy’s good mood. He giggled to himself as he finished the final part of the ritual. He always needed to light candles for these sacrifices. It was a magic thing, not to mention it set the mood.

“My Lord! I have prepared this sacrifice for you!”  He shuffled back, getting down on his knees and began to gesture wildly. The flames of the candles burned high as a heavy presence filled the room. Ink began to drip from the ceiling, the ink veins associated with Bendy spreading out from the circle. The ink beneath the Piper began to bubble. The Piper and Fisher screamed before their bodies dissolved into ink, leaving their hearts behind. Sammy pressed his forehead to the ground, arms flat on the ground. His whole body was quivering in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Look at this.” He heard Bendy’s voice from above him. “It looks like my little prophet has been busy.” The deep thrum of his voice sent shivers down Sammy’s spine in the best kind of way. Sammy stifled a moan as he felt Bendy’s breath on the back of his neck. 

“Have you been a good little prophet?” Bendy purred. 

“Oh, yes! Of course, my Lord!” Sammy nodded fervently, keeping his face to the ground. Bendy slipped a clawed finger under Sammy’s chin, angling Sammy’s head up so that their eyes met. 

“Do you know what good little prophets get?” Bendy asked, smiling wide. Sammy’s breath caught in his throat. His knees were weak. 

“Good little prophets get rewarded.” Bendy leaned in close. Sammy giggled. 

Alice groaned loudly when she heard the moaning start. She’d hoped they’d just make out or something. Apparently, today was a kinky day. 

“Let’s go sing or something,” Allison suggested. Alice grumbled to herself as Allison led her away.

Sammy snuggled up to Bendy, contented and completely tuckered out. He always had to be the little spoon, although Bendy didn’t mind so much. He liked staying taller than Sammy. He’d been a little skeptical about Sammy’s little “rituals” at first. They didn’t really serve any purpose other than showing Sammy’s devotion. But the more Sammy had done it, the more he’d endeared himself to the Ink Demon.

“You’re a good little prophet.” Bendy murmured, kissing Sammy’s head. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Sammy beamed up at him. They then returned to snuggling. The studio was kind of a shitty place. But having Sammy with him…That made it better. 


	2. Date Night

Day 2 is Date night. Here we go. 

* * *

Tuesday’s were date night. They’d decided that shortly after they’d started dating. Although, they didn’t really have a working knowledge of what day it was. Time worked differently in the studio, and it wasn’t as though they got newspapers that would tell them the day. So they guessed most of the time. Either way, Tuesday’s were date night. Pickings were slim, so their romantic dinner usually consisted of bacon soup or the hearts of Butcher Gang members. Sammy would usually set the dinners up. He’d find a table and some chairs, drag it to a lower level and set it up there. They didn’t have a tablecloth, although Sammy had tried to make one out of newspapers once, but they did have an abundance of candles. The candles technically weren’t necessary, but they helped to set the mood.

So here they were, taking advantage of their weekly date night. Sammy had a can of bacon soup and Bendy had a Butcher Gang heart. Sammy wasn’t really eating his soup, just staring dreamily across the table at Bendy.

“Your soup’s gonna get cold if you don’t eat it,” Bendy said. Then again, the soup was  _always_  cold. 

“I don’t mind, my Lord.” Sammy sighed. “Just being near you is enough for me.” Bendy had to briefly turn away to regain his composure. How was Sammy so cute?!

“My Lord? Are you alright?” Sammy asked. 

“I’m fine.” Bendy’s voice went up an octave. “You’re just too cute.”

“Oh, my Lord.” Sammy put his hands on his cheeks, looking demurely away. “Truly, you are too kind.”

“Alright, now you’re just playing it up,” Bendy said. Sammy turned back toward him, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. 

“You little shit.” Bendy chuckled. If Sammy could have fluttered his eyelashes, he would have. Bendy shook his head, his smile widening. 

“You shouldn’t waste food, you know.” He said. He didn’t exactly mean it. He was pretty sure they’d never be able to eat up all the bacon soup that was in the studio, and it wasn’t like they actually needed to eat anymore.

“What are you going to do about it?~” Sammy asked coyly. 

“Well, I could always feed it to you.” Bendy shrugged. “I’d make sure you wouldn’t waste any food.” Sammy giggled, clapping his hands together.  

“I guess that means you want that, huh, Sammy?”

“Maaaybe~” Sammy wiggled back and forth in his seat. 

“Alright, that’s cute, but I’m gonna need a definitive yes or no.” Bendy’s smile dropped a little. 

“Very well.” Sammy dropped the ‘cutesy’ act. “Yes. I would like to be fed.”

“Alright, gimme the soup.” Bendy held his hand out. Sammy happily handed it over, then crossed the table and planted himself in Bendy’s lap. 

“So that’s how you want to do it.” Bendy snorted. Sammy just grinned, pushing his mask aside so that his mouth could be accessed. 

“Open wide,” Bendy said, getting a spoonful of soup and holding it out to Sammy. Sammy grinned, dutifully opening his mouth.

“There you go.” Bendy put the spoon in Sammy’s mouth, allowing Sammy to eat the soup. It wasn’t good soup, not at all, but Sammy enjoyed spending time with Bendy so he didn’t mind eating it.

Bendy continued feeding him until the soup can was empty. Bendy had to stop a few times to recover from the cute noises Sammy made when being fed. 

“Did you like that?” Bendy asked when he was done. 

“Oh, yes!” Sammy nodded. “It certainly made the meal much better.”

“Yeah. Bacon soup gets old after a while, doesn’t it?” 

“Unfortunately.” Sammy shrugged slightly, still smiling. “But I am thankful for what we have.”

“I guess that’s a good mindset to have.” 

“And I am thankful for you.” Sammy laid his head on Bendy’s chest. “Truly, I am blessed to have you in my life, my Lord.”

“You sure know how to make a guy blush,” Bendy muttered, feeling the color rise in his cheeks. 

“I mean every word of it,” Sammy said. 

Bendy laughed softly, patting Sammy’s back. “Alright, alright. So…How about dessert?”

Sammy looked up at him, his eyes gleaming behind his mask. “I would like that very much, my Lord.”

“Well then.” Bendy stood up, Sammy in his arms. “Let’s get to it.”


	3. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain mentions of homelessness, emotional trauma, and mental health issues.

Today is AU, so I’m choosing the Human AU, specifically the one I did [here](http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/181190943260/dumpster-fire-human-beings). 

Warning, this does get a little angsty.

* * *

Sammy was used to coming home to find Bendy beat up. Although Bendy didn’t leave the house too terribly often, when he did he tended to get himself into trouble. But today, Bendy looked rather smug when Sammy came home to find him icing a developing black eye. 

“You look proud of yourself.” Sammy hung his jacket up. “Did something happen?”

“My interview with that tabloid was today,” Bendy said, humming delightedly. “They invited Alice too.” Sammy stared at him for a moment, then began to laugh.

“I’m guessing it was an interesting interview, then.” He sat down beside Bendy, allowing the taller man to pull him to his chest. 

“Oh, it was awesome.” Bendy grinned. “I mean, she knocked out one of my teeth, but I ripped her nice dress!”

“She knocked one of your teeth out?” Immediately, Sammy sat up, turning and trying to pry Bendy’s lips away from his teeth so he could get a good look. 

“Sammy!” Bendy protested, his speech slurred a bit by Sammy’s fingers on his lips. “It’s fine! I’ve lost teeth before!” 

“It’s not good to lose adult teeth.” Sammy clicked his tongue. “If you’d just let me take you to a dentist…”

“No!” Bendy jerked back, slapping Sammy’s hands away. Sammy flinched, then slowly put his hands down. He sighed softly, watching as Bendy wrapped his arms around himself and began to shake. 

“I’m sorry,” Sammy said. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Bendy said nothing, continuing to rock back and forth a little.

“Would you like a hug?” Sammy asked. 

“I don’t want to be touched right now.” Bendy murmured. Sammy nodded, getting up and leaving the room. He returned with a fluffy blanket and some coffee. He handed both to Bendy, who accepted them with a quiet ‘thank you’. Sammy sat down opposite him, opening his book and beginning to read. Bendy draped the blanket over his shoulders, sipping at his coffee quietly.

If there was one thing he appreciated about Sammy, it was how patient Sammy was with him. Bendy had issues. A lot of them. And most people in his life hadn’t been very understanding about them. Joey had  _caused_ most of them. Back when he’d lived at the mansion, Boris had been the one who’d helped him through his panic attacks. No one had helped him when he’d been on the streets. He’d gone to a few hostels, and those had helped for a little, but whenever they found out who he was they’d always urge him to turn himself in to the police, or just call them themselves. They’d been afraid of him. Sammy was one of the few people who genuinely cared about and wanted to help him. It was…nice. 

The two of them sat in silence for at least an hour before Bendy finally said something. 

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Sammy looked up from his book. 

“Just…for being here,” Bendy mumbled, rolling his shoulders. “For liking me.”

“You’re welcome.” Sammy smiled warmly. “I know I’ve told you this before, but I’ll say it again. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I’m here for you. No matter what.” 

“God, you’re like some kind of fairytale prince.” Bendy groaned, covering his face with the blanket. “How are you so perfect?”

“You’ve seen me get into multiple fights with squirrels,” Sammy replied, smiling wryly. “Fights I lost. I think I’m far from perfect.” Bendy poked his head out, grinning. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot about your war with the squirrels.” He snickered. “How’s that going, by the way?” 

“They continue to get into the bird feeder.” Sammy’s expression darkened. “They know it’s not for them. They’re mocking me.”

“You’ll get ‘em eventually.” Bendy patted his shoulder. Sammy grumbled quietly, snuggling up to Bendy. Bendy smiled to himself. Yeah, he was okay with this.

The next day, the tabloids were full of pictures of Bendy and Alice’s fight. Bendy got up extra early to go buy the paper. When Sammy woke up, Bendy was sitting at the kitchen table, proudly spreading out the newspaper pages. 

“I got on the front page,” Bendy said proudly. The front page of a tabloid, but still. Sammy laughed quietly, walking over to wrap his arms around Bendy from behind. 

“It looks like you did. Well done.” 

“Look at Alice’s face!” Bendy pointed to Alice in the picture. “She looks so mad!” He continued to chatter as Sammy leaned his head against Bendy’s. It was good to see Bendy so happy. He worried about him.


	4. Lyrics

Today is Lyrics.

* * *

Sammy was crap at coming up with song lyrics. There was a reason Joey had hired Jack. His lack of ability to write lyrics was something that frustrated Sammy to no end. The music came easily to him, but not the words. He was good with words! He was! He was a prophet! He had to be! His inability to write song lyrics was his best-kept secret. Well, not really. Everyone in the studio knew Sammy couldn’t write lyrics, but none of them said anything. Not even Bendy, who would normally have taken that opportunity to tease Sammy. He knew full well that an unhappy Sammy was not pleasant to be around.

Right now, Sammy was trying to write a song. He had the actual song done. It was the lyrics he was struggling with. The song was supposed to be a love song, written for his and Bendy’s first anniversary. He wanted it to be meaningful and deep and he wanted Bendy to enjoy it. He wanted to make sure Bendy knew how much he cared about him. 

“What about this?” Sammy asked, showing his newest draft to Jack. His friend was in the toilet Sammy kept in his office for this specific reason. Jack regarded the sheet, nodding. Then he gave his answer, which was a collection of groans and gurgles. Sammy and Allison were the only people in the studio, save the other Searchers, who could understand what Jack was saying. 

“What’s wrong with line 10?” Sammy took the sheet back, looking it over. “I think it’s fine.”

A moan. 

“Alright, fine, I guess it is a bit strong.” Sammy conceded. “But it’s not as though I’m being unfair.”

Another groan.

“No one even likes Alice!”

Sharp gurgle. 

“Alright, fine. Allison likes her. But my Lord certainly doesn’t!”

Jack folded his arms, giving Bendy what was probably an incredulous look. Sammy hunched his shoulders, grumbling as he put the paper on his desk. Jack sighed and patted Sammy’s shoulder. Sammy remained closed off for a moment or two before finally letting his shoulders slump.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” He said. “This is just…I want to give him a special gift. I want to make sure he knows how much he means to me.” Jack nodded sagely, making another noise. 

“Well, I know he’ll probably like whatever I give him, but I still want to give him something great.” Sammy took his mask off, putting it on the desk. “He’s the only thing that’s kept me sane all these years.” Jack gurgled worriedly, putting a hand on Sammy’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Sammy smiled, putting his hand on Jack’s. “Really. You shouldn’t worry.” Jack didn’t need to say anything for Sammy to know that he was absolutely going to continue to worry about him. They were friends, after all. 

“Alright, alright.” Sammy chuckled. “I should probably get back to writing.” Jack remained rather concerned but decided it would be better to just help Sammy. 

.

“Sammy? Sammy, where are you?” Bendy called out. He hadn’t seen Sammy all day now. At first, it had been nice. It had given him time to work on his gift for Sammy. But now he was done, and he couldn’t find Sammy. Neither Allison nor Alice nor Norman had seen him, which was honestly a little worrying. 

“C’mon, Sammy. This isn’t funny.” Bendy said. Still no answer. He’d looked everywhere! Well, actually, not everywhere. He groaned and slapped his forehead. 

“For fuck’s sake.” He muttered, heading for the Music Department. “Why didn’t I check there first?” 

Sammy wasn’t in his office when Bendy checked, which meant he was probably in his sanctuary. Sure enough, when he went into the band room, he found the door to Sammy’s sanctuary open. 

“Okay, Sammy.” Bendy walked in. “What have you been doing all…day…” He trailed off when he saw Sammy. His prophet was asleep at his desk, surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper. Jack sat in the toilet next to him. When he noticed Bendy, he put a finger to where his lips might have been. 

“Okay okay. I’ll be quiet.” Bendy lowered his voice. He made his way in, putting his present for Sammy on the desk. He’d made Sammy a new mask. Sammy’s current one was made from cardboard and it had seen better days. Bendy wasn’t going to say what he’d made this new one out of, but it would probably hold up better. 

“What’s all this?” Bendy started picking up the papers and uncrumpling them. He tried to suppress laughter as he read the lines. 

“Has he been working on this all day?” He asked, looking at Jack. Jack nodded. 

“He’s such a sap.” Bendy grinned down at the sleeping prophet. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Sammy’s head. 

“I love you, Sammy.”

Sammy just smiled in his sleep.


	5. Sammy Being Appreciated

Today is Sammy being appreciated. This is gonna get sappy.

* * *

“What are you doing?”

Bendy swore loudly as he stapped a pin into his hand instead of into the fabric in front of him. Alice stood behind him, arms folded, regarding him with mild disdain and curiosity. He was hunched over a mess of fabric, scissors in one hand and a mess of pins in the other. It was hard to tell what exactly he was trying to do, but judging from the pins, measuring tape, pencils, thread, and the cutout, it looked like he was trying to sew something.

“Nothing. Go away.” Bendy snapped.

“You’re obviously doing  _something_.” Alice folded her arms. “Don’t be shy. I won’t tease you.” A blatant lie and they both knew it. 

“Don’t you have other people to bother?” Bendy asked. 

“You’re my archenemy. Bothering you is what I do.” She gave him a snide smile. 

Bendy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you have a girlfriend. Shouldn’t you be bothering her?”

Immediately, Alice’s expression soured. She huffed, hunching her shoulders. 

“She has band practice.” She said. “Our bands are rivals, so I can’t be around for their practice.”

“Oh yeah. Sammy told me about that.” Bendy stared at her for a moment, then started to laugh. “No one else wanted you around, huh?”

“T-That’s not it!” Alice sputtered, her cheeks turning red. Bendy started howling with laughter. This only served to make Alice even more upset. 

“Stop it!” She stamped her foot. “Tell me what you’re doing!” Bendy kept laughing, holding his stomach to keep himself from falling over. It took a few minutes, but he did finally stop laughing. 

“Okay okay.” He said, wiping a tear away. “Fine, I’ll tell you what I’m doing.”

“Good.” Alice calmed down a bit. 

“Alright…So…” Bendy’s bravado quickly faded. “Sammy’s birthday is coming up and-”

“His birthday?” Alice asked, frowning. “How do you know that? We barely know what day of the week it is, let alone what month it might be.”

“I figured it out from Henry,” Bendy said. “He knew what day it was when he came in and I worked from there.”

“I…suppose that’s smart.” Alice conceded. 

“Anyway,” Bendy continued. “Sammy’s birthday is coming up and I want to make something for him. Something nice.”

“How nice.” She wasn’t trying to sound sarcastic, but she did. 

“Fuck you. Sammy is a delight who deserves the world.” Bendy snapped. 

“I wasn’t being sarcastic.” Alice backed up a bit. “That’s…genuinely nice. I didn’t think you were capable of doing nice things.”

“Sammy’s a good guy and deserves to be treated like a king.” Bendy turned back to the mess of fabric in front of him. “I thought I’d make him some new clothes, or something. His overalls are getting pretty nasty and I already gave him a new mask for our anniversary.”

“But you don’t know how to sew.”

“…I know.” Bendy’s shoulders slumped. “I just wanted him to have something nice. Y’know, make him feel pretty or handsome or whatever.” Alice just stared at him for a moment. He looked so pathetic like that, slumped over his failed attempt at a gift. Finally, she sighed and sat down. 

“Move over.”

“What?”

“I said, move over,” Alice repeated, shoving him aside. “Obviously, you can’t do this on your own. So, I’ll help.”

“Seriously?” Bendy gave her an incredulous look. “You’re gonna help  **me**. The guy you called your archenemy.”

“I can be nice,” Alice said. “Now watch what I’m doing. If you’re going to try and do this again, you should be able to do this right. 

They worked together on the outfit all day. Boris was roped in about halfway through because he was about the same height and build as Sammy. He didn’t seem to mind, either. He was just happy to be helpful. Plus, he was happy to see Alice and Bendy getting along. When they were done, Bendy wrapped the outfit up in old newspapers and Alice told him that if he breathed a word of this to anyone she’d stab him. 

“Yeah yeah.” Bendy just waved a hand dismissively and walked away. 

As he drew closer to the band room, his heart began to pound. Doubts began to crowd his mind. What if Sammy didn’t like the gift? What if Sammy didn’t want to be reminded of his birthday? What if-

“My Lord?” Bendy stopped abruptly. He had somehow ended up facing the recording booth, continuing to walk into it without going anywhere. Sammy stood to his left, peeking out of his sanctuary. 

“Oh, uh, hey!” Bendy smiled nervously. “You, uh, you busy?”

“Nah, we just wrapped up practice.” Allison walked out behind Sammy, with Jack at her heels. Jack tipped his hat respectfully toward Bendy. 

“Cool cool.” 

“You look nervous.” Sammy tilted his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Bendy shook his head, trying to swallow his fear. He gave Allison a pleading look. He wanted them to be alone for this. Allison took the hint, picking up Jack. 

“We better get going.” She said. “Alice’s probably going crazy without me.” She left without another word, giving Bendy a wink. This only served to puzzle Sammy more. Then something was shoved in his face. 

“What’s this?” He asked, taking the newspaper wrapped package. 

“It’s a present.” Bendy began to fidget. “Your birthday’s coming up soon so I thought…y’know. You deserved a present.”

“My birthday is coming up?” Sammy looked mildly surprised. “I suppose it probably would be.” He looked down at the package, gingerly unwrapping it. His eyes lit up upon seeing the present. 

“Oh, Bendy.” He gasped, holding it up. It was a yellow dress, awkwardly stitched and simple in its design. But Sammy didn’t care. 

“Do you…Like it?” Bendy asked. Sammy threw himself onto Bendy, starting to sob and thank him profusely. 

“I guess you like it.” Bendy laughed, patting Sammy’s back. “I wanted you to have something else to wear. Something special. Took me a little to get it right.” He paused, holding Sammy closer. “You deserve the world, you know. I don’t know if I tell you I love you enough. But I do. I really do. You’re the best thing in my life, Sammy.”

“And you’re the best thing in mine.” Sammy pulled back, wiping away some tears. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Bendy kissed him. “Happy birthday, babe.”


	6. Stupidity

Today is Stupidity. So I’m gonna try and make this silly.

Also, I saw[ this ](https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com/post/182301898002/its-day-6-and-while-playing-chapter-2-i-noticed)post by [@bendylovessammy](https://tmblr.co/mdUU2aybZ6mT7QwLmRCOB-g) and I wanted to include mushrooms because I wonder about those strange white things in the bowls too.

Also, definitely check out [this ](https://circus-works.tumblr.com/post/182309067341/samdy-week-day-6-stupidity)entry by [@circus-works](https://tmblr.co/mPVEbtLsZv9Au9fF2oj91Zw)

* * *

“What…Are those?” Henry asked slowly. Sammy paused, looking back at Henry. He was carrying a bowl of something white and round. Henry had seen bowls of these same things all around the music department and he still didn’t know what they were. 

“They’re mushrooms,” Sammy said matter-of-factly.

“Mushrooms grow down here?” 

“Of course they do.” Sammy shifted the bowl to one hand so he could put the other on his hip. “Haven’t you seen the plants on the lower levels?” 

“I…I guess I have?” Henry said slowly. “I still don’t get how plants can grow here, though. Do they feed off ink or something?”

“My Lord works in mysterious ways.” Sammy nodded sagely as if this answered all of Henry’s questions.

“…Alright.” Henry nodded awkwardly. “So…Are those safe to eat?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried them.”

Henry just stared at him. Sammy stared back, tilting his head to the side in blissful confusion. They stared at each other for a few minutes, enough time for Boris to wander in and lay his head on top of Henry’s. 

“What are you going to do with the mushrooms?” Henry finally asked, scratching Boris under his chin. 

“My Lord and I are going to make dolls out of them!” Sammy’s face lit up. “I used to just do it with Jack, but when my Lord and I began our relationship, I invited him to join in as well.” Boris immediately perked up, clapping his hands together excitedly. 

“Boris comes and plays sometimes too,” Sammy added. “Although it’s hard because he can’t talk.”

“That’s nice.” Henry managed a small smile. Whatever made them happy. 

“Sammy!” Bendy’s voice echoed from down the stairs. “Are you comin’ or not? I’m getting bored down here!”

“I’m coming, my Lord!” Sammy called back. “Just give me a moment!” He then bounded down the stairs without another word to Henry. Bendy was waiting in Sammy’s sanctuary, arms folded. 

“What took you so long?” He demanded. 

“My apologies.” Sammy sat down opposite him, putting the bowl of mushrooms down. “Henry was asking where the mushrooms came from and if they were safe to eat.”

“Nothing down here is safe to eat.” Bendy snorted, picking up some mushrooms and starting to put them together with splinters of wood.

“That is very true.” Sammy nodded, beginning to create his own doll. “In any case, what story would you like to create today?”

“Hmm.” Bendy paused, deep in thought. “I’m always partial to the one where we murder Joey and then elope together.”

“Oh! I love that one too!” Sammy grinned. “Yes, let’s do that.”

“How do you wanna kill him this time?” Bendy asked innocently. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the sinister smile spread across Sammy’s face. 

“I think you know my preferred method.” He said, his voice dipping into a lower register. Bendy sighed dreamily.

“You’re so devious.” He reached out to cradle Sammy’s face with one hand. 

“Why thank you.” Sammy winked at him. “You can do the honors this time around.” 

“I’d love to.”


	7. Free Day

The last day is a free day. So I’m doing a wedding!

* * *

Sammy and Bendy were getting married. They’d also gotten out of the studio and in some cases gotten their human bodies back, but that was less important. They were getting married! Allison and Alice were also getting married, but Bendy insisted that he and Sammy were having their wedding first because- “ ** _FUCK YOU ALICE! YOU AREN’T TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME!_** ” Allison and Sammy didn’t feel strongly about the date. Sammy was still so elated that he was actually going to be marrying Bendy that he didn’t care when the wedding was, as long as it was soon. Allison just didn’t particularly care about when she and Alice got hitched, just so long as it happened. She managed to talk Alice into letting Bendy have his wedding first, although Alice was still fuming about it. 

“We met first!” She whined. “And we’ve been together longer!”

“Us getting married later means we have more time to plan our wedding.” Allison took Alice’s hand in hers. “I know how important perfection is to you.”

“That’s true…” Alice said hesitantly. She dithered for a moment before finally sighing. “Fine, he can have his wedding first. But I’m still not happy with it!”

“Yes, I know.” Allison laughed, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. 

And so Bendy and Sammy’s wedding was arranged. Alice wanted a big wedding, but Sammy and Bendy were content with a smaller one. Sammy might have been human once more, but Bendy was still a giant cartoon demon. So they didn’t particularly want to draw too much attention to themselves. Plus, it turned out Henry was an ordained minister, so they didn’t have to try and find a priest. There had been some debate about which of them would wear the dress. Both of them wanted to, after all. In the end, they both decided to wear dresses. 

“Y’know, I never thought I’d get to see you married,” Jack said as he laced up Sammy’s dress. He was still getting used to walking after not having legs for so long.

“Why’s that?” Sammy asked, looking back at Jack. 

“No offense, but you were never exactly the Casanova type.” Jack laughed. “Anyway, I’m happy for you. You two are good for each other and I think you’ll be happy together.” 

Sammy turned back to the mirror, smiling softly. “Yeah, I think we will be.”

“You ready?” Allison poked her head into the room. She and Jack were Sammy’s maids of honor/groomsmen because they were both his best friends and he couldn’t choose between them.

“Almost,” Jack said. Sammy let out an involuntary gasp as Jack finished lacing the dress. 

“Don’t do it too tight.” Allison stepped in, closing the door behind her. “He might end up fainting.”

“If I did faint, Bendy will catch me.” Sammy stood up a bit straighter, although he was short of breath. Allison gave him an incredulous look and loosened the dress. Sammy pouted a bit, but he knew it would probably be better that way.

“Everything’s ready just so you know,” Allison said as she finished tying the ribbon on Sammy’s dress. 

“Alice isn’t causing any trouble, is she?” Jack was mostly joking, but it was definitely a concern. 

“She’s behaving herself.” Allison couldn’t help but smile. “She’s actually crying a little. Apparently, weddings make her weepy.”

“That’s surprisingly sweet.” Sammy laughed softly.

“Yeah, well, she’s surprisingly sweet.” Allison slapped his back. “You ready or what?”

“I’m ready.” Sammy’s expression quickly grew serious. Together, he, Jack, and Allison headed out to the small chapel. 

Bendy was waiting at the altar, Boris at his side. Boris had been chosen to be Bendy’s maid of honor/groomsmen because he was Bendy’s best friend. Alice was sitting in one of the front pews, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and loudly insisting that she was definitely not crying. Henry stood beside Bendy, dressed in a suit and looking extremely awkward. Norman got up and threw some flowers as Sammy entered. 

“Congratulations.” He rumbled. 

“Thank you,” Sammy mumbled, feeling the color rising to his cheeks. Bendy gasped upon seeing Sammy, his eye widening.

“You look incredible.” He whispered. 

“Thank you.” Sammy’s face went even redder as he walked up to stand across from Bendy, Allison and Jack behind him. Henry cleared his throat awkwardly and began speaking. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sammy Lawrence and Bendy Stein…”

The ceremony was rather short, and it was clear Bendy was eager to get it over with so he could celebrate. He tried a few times to rush Henry through it, only to get an ‘I am your father don’t you dare rush me’ look from Henry. Both men almost teared up with they slipped the rings on each other’s fingers. Finally, they reached the end. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and husband,” Henry said. “You can kiss each other now.” Bendy lunged for Sammy, only to be stopped by Henry again. 

“If you’re gonna tear each other’s clothes off just…Do it somewhere else, okay?” He gave Bendy a pleading look. Bendy didn’t particularly care who saw him give it to Sammy, but everyone else was giving him warning looks. Norman just had the thousand-yard stare. He had seen it before and he wished he could unsee it. 

“Alright alright.” Bendy rolled his eyes, picking Sammy up bridal style. “Let’s go!” Sammy giggled giddily as Bendy made a beeline for the nearest room. 

“…So I guess we’re not getting cake, are we?” Jack asked after a moment. 

“Let’s give them some alone time.” Allison patted his back.  Henry just sighed and headed for the reception area. He needed to get drunk. Boris happily followed after him. He was excited for cake! Everyone else followed suit. Sammy and Bendy probably wouldn’t be back for quite a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the blogs this is done for, @sammylovesbendy and @bendylovessammy. They've got great art and fun characterizations.


End file.
